characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Krillin
Krillin is one of the deutronagonists of the famous anime/manga series, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Background Originally a monk of the Orin Temple, Krillin trained at the Orin Temple since he was four, and after training there for eight years, he was the weakest student and was frequently bullied. When he was 13, he was getting tired of the bullying and he began to travel to Master Roshi's island, seeking training to surpass the people at the temple, to defeat his bullies, and to attract girls. Krillin came to Master Roshi and became a student of the Turtle School alongside his best friend Son Goku. After training for many years, participating in many martial arts tournaments, dying twice and observing several world shattering fights, eventually married Android 18 who later gave birth to their daughter Marron. Powers & Abilities *'Flight': The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast': The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense': Krillin is capable of sensing the energy of his foes. It is noted that Krillin is a master sensor, as he was able to sense Perfect Cell's full power just by being hit by him once (while he was heavily suppressed), and could sense that Future Trunks had a further transformation. *'Balloon Technique': Krillin sucks in some air, causing him to inflate like a balloon and float. *'Farting': Krillin goes above an opponent and farts in their face. Used as a revenge after Bacterian did the same to him. *'Kamehameha': Krillin learned the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it. **'Full Power Kamehameha': A stronger variant of the Kamehameha. **'Reverse Kamehameha': Krillin fires a Kamehameha directly at the ground, propelling them up through the air in a jet-like manner. The technique is mainly used as a way to change directions quickly, or remain airborne longer. *'Double Tsuihikidan': Krillin brings his hands forward and fires two reddish-orange energy waves that follow the opponent like homing missiles, inflicting a great deal of damage. **'Scattering Bullet': It is a large energy sphere fired and sent up into the air. When fired, it is slow, but then splits into smaller, but faster ki spheres that attack the foe at medium speeds, inflicting considerable damage. *'Destructo Disc': Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. **'Chain Destructo Disc Barrage': A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disc. **'Super Destructo Disc': A more powerful version of the Destructo Disc. *'Solar Flare': An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. *'After Image Technique': An attack that leaves multiple false images of the user. The Afterimage Strike is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Tri-Beam': This technique is performed by gathering energy, forming a vaguely diamond-shape "window" with the hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together.The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that diamond, then Krillin shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" (or Kikōhō) while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. *'Tri-Form': Used against Nappa along with Piccolo to create three versions of himself that could fight. **'Multi-Form Technique': Krillin powers up and splits into two, then those two split clones into four. Unlike the Afterimage Technique, these are tangible clones, not just imprints left by speed. Feats Strength *With his Destructo Disc could've killed Nappa and Second form Frieza. *During the Saiyan Saga took down three Saibamen on his own. *Was able to meet stalemates with Goku when they were pre-teens. Durability *Just like Gohan, has taken a beating from every major villain in the series. Skill *Fought against hordes of Frieza's army in the Revival of F Saga. *Was chosen as one of 10 fighters to represent universe 7 in the tournament of power *Somehow married Android 18 and got her pregnant (what?) *Defeated and eliminated Zium (w/Master Roshi), Shosa (w/Android 18), & Majora in the Tournament of Power. Weaknesses * Ki is limited. * Surprised easily. * Gets cocky if he's winning. * Gets angry whenever anyone mockingly mentions his height or baldness. Fun Facts *Isn't naturally bald. *Has died the most out of all the Z-Fighters (4 times to be exact). Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinetics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Clone Users Category:Toei Category:Funimation